Talk:Dagna
I don't think the rune Dagna provided is negligible. As many threads player posted in Bioware Social Network indicates, a tank with Knight Commander's Armor, spellward, a weapon with three spell resistance runes enchanted equipped can achieve 100% spell resistance. With such setting the tank can resist most of the spells although the tank still can be freeze by cone of cold. This is useful for the tank to combat mage enemeies and don't need to worry about friendly fire. If confirmation of the listed bug was needed, I have it. I experienced the same thing a few minutes. Dagna in Inquisition? According to Jennifer Helper's twitter, Dagna from Origins will be in Inquisition. Though, I am skeptical of the credibility of this since she is a former writer but she said that Dagna was still Inquisition before she left. Should we classify this as credible news or not? Here is a link to the BioWare twitter thread page with its info http://forum.bioware.com/topic/399000-the-dai-twitter-thread-oh-hi-solas/page-1571 Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 22:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Danga? Lol, messing. And I think it should be treated as a credible source of information. She did work on the game, and although she is an ex-employee, she knows what she's saying here, and it's likely that it's true. The other side of the argument is the fact that she's not a "writer" anymore on DAI, and as such it should be given time to confirm. Nonetheless, I heard about this piece of info somewhere else a very long time ago, did a forum on it too. 00:07, July 3, 2014 (UTC) : Did not see that name mistake, thanks for catching that. And that piece of info you are talking about was an image from that old pax demo that mentioned 'Artificier Dagna'. I just need others to agree with this and I will make a news post about it. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 00:10, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Is it really worth a news article though? Despite being an ex-character, she was previously a minor one and despite having a larger role in DAI (that is if she has one), it's not as news worthy as the other news we're getting. Nonetheless, if you wanna go ahead, that's just my opinion. 00:15, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'll just make an edit then. I just need others to agree if this is credible or not. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 00:17, July 3, 2014 (UTC) : Jennifer Hepler is a very credible source, so I think it's fine to keep the appearance for now. At the very least, we know she was planned to be in Inquisition at some point, so if it turns out she's not in the final game then we can move this mention to the trivia section. --Kelcat (talk) 02:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Age citation? So, I noticed it says a citation of the date of her birth is needed, but why? If we know when the events of the game take place and we know she says she's 19 years old, then it's easy to extrapolate the year she was born. The game itself, stating her age, is the citation, is it not? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 01:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) : It's enough. I didn't realize the game stated her age. 01:35, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool, thought so. Like it says in the trivia, you have to tell her father, then talk to her again and she then says that she's 19, she's an adult! Her father can't tell her no. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 03:02, November 29, 2014 (UTC) But I killed the circle... I destroyed the circle. I never used the litany. I didn't suffer one mage to live. The First Enchanter fell as an abomination to my blade. No where in my dialogue options is there anything about a totally obliterated circle. I'll deliver her message anyhow, just to see. But this is a plot hole; and I'm mildly interested in how it will play out in DAI. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 09:19, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well not to get in the way of you dispensing righteous slaughter, but that's not a plot hole. If you annull the circle and side with the Templars, Dagna goes to help rebuild the circle which is eventually rebuilt years later and then Dagna studies with them. - 10:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Also, Dagna travelled to multiple circles, not just Kinloch Hold. henioo (da talk page) 10:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll buy that one, HenioO. My main issue was there is no one to teach/guide, regardless of the rebuild. Still, the truth being cast to the void like that, in favor of making me yes/no her; bothersome. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 16:39, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Just got back from the circle. Greagoir basically told me to tell her to grow up. So I just told her to go there personally. Still disappointed that I didn't get the option to say I've eradicated the mages; it's gonna pick my ass for some time to come. It was so much easier to crush her spirit when I was a Dwarven casteless bastard; I just told her she was stupid and should Dwarf up. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:41, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Template Picture I've never done a playthrough where Dagna didn't join the Circle, but after reading several reports on the internet I'm pretty sure she shows up in Inquisiton regardless of your decision. Considering the services she provides in-game, and her pivotal role in quests such as Before the Dawn, I can see why they did that. I'm 99% sure that the only impact DA Keep has on Dagna is whether or not she mentions the Warden. Wiki policy for recurring characters says that the header picture should be from the game where a character played the largest role, which for Dagna is Inquisition the picture should be changed.--Swampshade (talk) 07:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : You're absolutely right. I have no idea why I thought her appearance was conditional. I've gone ahead and swapped the images. -- 07:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Black hair I removed the trivia about her hair being black in DAI. If this is black, I'm blind. Asherinka (talk) 22:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC)